Coloradoball
Coloradoball |reality = State of Colorado|language = English Spanish|capital = Denverball|affiliation = USAball|religion = Christianityball Atheismball|likes = Weed, snow, mountains, skiing, building planes, guns (most of the time), Coors|founded = 1861, statehood in 1876|intospace = USAball can|status = Alive, sad because of the snow melting|caption = |image = Colorado.png|predecessor = Spanish Empireball, Alta Californiaball, Nueva Mexicoball, Missouri Territoryball|friends = Arizonaball Utahball Kansasball New Mexicoball (best friend) Washingtonball (pot friend) Nebraskaball Texasball (good friends) Españabola|gender = Male|military = Colorado national guard, US air force academy|enemies = |nativename = Estado de Coloradobola|personality = Friendly, happy, annoying, hardworking, confusing, loyal, skeptical, religious, accepting|hates = People who hate on weed, darn Commiefornians driving up house prices|food = Wheat, corn, vegetables, apples, imported fruit|bork = Weed weed, Rockies Rockies|government = Republic|type = Stateball}} Coloradoball is a state of USAball located in the Rocky Mountains. Like Alaskaball, Washingtonball, Massachusettsball, Maineball, Californiaball, DCball, and Oregonball, he likes to smoke weed. He has lots of snowy mountains. Coloradoball likes to hike on them as well. His state is where TV show South Park takes place. History Coloradoball was a 3ball claimed by Spanish Empireball in XVI century as part of the provinces of Alta California and Nueva Mexico. USAball adopted him in 1876 as the 38th state. He is (trying to be) a moderate between hyper-liberal California and hyper-conservative Texas, somewhat a Libertarian. Colorado has a 2.9% income tax and 4.6% state sales tax. He cannot into raising taxes unless the raise is approved by the state voters. How to draw Draw Coloradoball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes. # Color them of this blue, white, this blue' '''again # Draw a '''red' C # Draw a yellow circle inside the C # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relations [[Californiaball|'Californiaball']] - Stop invading my clay with your ultra-liberal big government politics that fucked up your state, and driving up house prices! If you love high taxes, keep it in your state! [[Texasball|'Texasball']]' '- He's okay, but he's a far-right zealot, and sometimes keeps invading my clay, driving slow and skiing like an asshole. [[Washingtonball|'Washingtonball']] - Like me, he was of first who could into weed in 2012. [[New Mexicoball|'New Mexicoball']] - Good friend. We are part of the Four Corners. [[Oklahomaball|'Oklahomaball']] - Meh. Same far-right as Texas, but at least thanks to him I don't have to border with Texas. Arizonaball - Good friend, part of Four Corners. He tried, but he cannot into weed as of yet. [[Utahball|'Utahball']] - We both have mountains and are part of the Four Corners, but he is a religious (Mormon) zealot and doesn't appreciate my love for weed. [[Kansasball|'Kansasball']] and [[Nebraskaball|'Nebraskaball']] - Provided many of my early settlers. [[New Hampshireball|'New Hampshireball']]' '- Libertarian bros. [[Denverball|'Denverball']] - My main city. [[Colorado Springsball|'Colorado Springsball']]' '- My other big city, has the Air Force Academy, and many other air bases. He doesn't like weed though, and is more conservative than me. Gallery Great Murican Cookin Show1.png qY2FAni.jpg Colorado Voting.png Colorado Utah Nebraska and Kansas.png Colorado New York.png Untitled-2.png Colorados Pot.png Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:America Category:Mountains Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Football Category:Coloradoball Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Republic Category:Red Blue Yellow White